


Down The Alley

by Sphylor



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: little goblin feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphylor/pseuds/Sphylor
Summary: sylnan is on the run when he finds something
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Down The Alley

Breathing heavily, Sylnan leaned back against the wall of the dark alleyway. His calves burned and his legs threatened to give way beneath him. By ducking into the narrow passage, he had finally been able to give his pursuers the slip after an exhausting five minutes of running. The loaf of bread he had been trying to steal had been dropped as soon as the baker’s wife started shouting for the guards. without a lookout sylnan had found it extremely difficult to try any sort of heist. Even simple groceries were hard to steal these days.

A sharp pain seared through his toes as he kicked the wall out of frustration. None of this would’ve happened if Br’aad hadn’t-

No. he wasn’t going to think about that; he couldn’t bring himself to think about it. It was too painful. 

A few rats, that had been startled by his sudden outburst, scurried deeper into the shadows, squeaking madly as they scrambled over each other trying to get away. Sylnan followed their retreat with his eyes. Only then did he see the body.

Sylnan guessed that it belonged to a goblin, a nasty looking one at that. Its green skin stretched over its bones, probably due to starvation and illness. It wore only a dirt-stained loincloth that was wrapped tightly around its waist. However, probably the most disgusting thing about it was the bulbous tumor that sprouted out of the goblin’s head. Having lived in the Wharf his whole life, Sylnan was used to seeing folk like this, beyond help and doomed to an early death. It still made him uneasy, though, to see another life suffer like this.

He sighed and turned his back on the poor goblin. It was only a matter of time before the Wharf took over and there was not much that he could do to stop it.  
“Please, help,” the voice was barely a whisper but it still made Sylnan stop in his tracks. “Please, sir, help me,” the goblin croaked once more, an increasing urgency rising in his voice. Sylnan continued to walk forward, trying to block out the goblin’s voice.  
“Please, I don’t wanna die!” the panic in his voice made him stop again. For some reason it made him think of Br’aad and the day that Sylnan turned his back on him. He wasn’t going to make the same mistake again. Picking up the frail goblin’s frail body he stepped out of the alley and into the light.


End file.
